


blinded

by correctDichotomy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, Grimdark, Illustrations, Mind Control, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correctDichotomy/pseuds/correctDichotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the love of light</p>
            </blockquote>





	blinded

**Author's Note:**

> threw this together a little hastily for the Ladystuck Remix Challenge (and to express my love for Kanaya getting ALL THE ATTENTION). maybe I'll polish this up more sometime!


End file.
